Red Velvet
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Natsu has been acting weird towards Gajeel and always blushes whenever he comes by. But then one day, Natsu's behavior causes Gajeel to come face-to-face with him. Little does Natsu know that Gajeel has a shocking confession that he will remember for a long time. Pairings: Natsu/Gajeel, Warning: Hardcore Yaoi and a bit of OOCness


**Title:** Red Velvet

**Author:** StarTeen2000

**Rating:** M for Hardcore BoyxBoy Lust/Love (Adults and Yaoi Fans ONLY)

**Pairings:** Natsu/Gajeel

**Summary: **Natsu has been acting weird towards Gajeel and always blushes whenever he comes by. But then one day, Natsu's behavior causes Gajeel to come face-to-face with him. Little does Natsu know that Gajeel has a shocking confession that he will remember for a long time.

**Warning:** There will be a bit of OOC in the Fic.

...

It was a beautiful Saturday at Magnolia and at the Fairy Tail guild, all of the Wizards were hanging out. Natsu Dragneel was at the Job Request board and he scratched his head.

"Man, there aren't any jobs to take today," he said with a groan.

"You're telling me…it's been getting kinda boring since the last couple of days," said Gray Fullbuster, who happens to be an Ice Wizard and is Natsu's rival…mostly. Natsu groaned once more, "This sucks! I'm really into kicking some evil butt and getting the best Jewel reward!" he said. "Cool your jets, flame-head, will ya?" Gray said with a sigh. "There will be new job requests sooner or later."

"But I can't wait any longer, Gray! I want a job now!" Natsu cried out like a spoiled kid.

"Jeez, you can be really annoying!" Gray said in an irritated voice.

"What are you two doing?" a voiced called out, startling Natsu and Gray who turn around and see Gajeel Redfox standing right behind them. Natsu starts to blush red.

"Hey, Natsu. Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Um…I'm fine. I-I gotta go," Natsu said as he walks out, leaving Gray and Gajeel alone. "What's with him?" Gray asked.

"I don't even know, but I'm gonna go see," Gajeel said as he walks off, following Natsu. "Natsu! Natsu!" Gajeel yelled out as he walks out the guild.

The Fire Wizard paced through Magnolia with his head down, blushing red. He walked and walked until he stopped at his home and walks inside. As Natsu slammed the door, he felt his heart rushing in a rapid speed. "Damn that Gajeel!" he whispered as felt light sweat rushing down.

Natsu walks up to his room, sat on his bed and hung his head down as flashbacks of the days when he first met Gajeel during the battle between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord.

"_I may have a rivalry with Gajeel...but he sure looked incredibly hot_," he thought as he kept on blushing until he began shaking his head. "_No. I can't. This is just not right for me._"

"Natsu!" Gajeel's voice called out.

Natsu looked up and there he saw Gajeel standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "Gajeel! What are you doing here? And how did you even get in?" he asked.

"Never mind that," Gajeel said as he closed the door and locked it. This made Natsu's heart pound even faster.

"Natsu..." Gajeel said. "Why did you all of the sudden leave after I arrived?"

Natsu hesitated for a second until he finally said, "That's none of your business," he said. Gajeel got a little irritated, "Don't play with me, Natsu! Why are you acting weird towards me?" he growled.

"I said it's none of your business, okay?" Natsu answered, raising his voice a bit. "Can you just leave?"

"Natsu...you've been acting like this ever since I joined Fairy Tail," Gajeel replied as he start to walk up towards Natsu who backed up on his bed. "What's going on?" the Iron Dragon Slayer questioned.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, okay?!" Natsu cried out and then suddenly, he felt his cock becoming hard, which caught Gajeel's attention. Gajeel walks up to the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer and began to touch his cock.

"Gajeel...d-d-don't," Natsu stammered.

"You're getting hard," Gajeel said as he looked up at Natsu and something began to hit the Iron Wizard's head like a ton of bricks. "Natsu...you're in love with me, aren't you?"

Natsu yelped, "WHAT?! No! There's no way in hell I can be in love with a metal-head like you!" he screamed. Gajeel smirked as he unzips Natsu's pants, revealing a large hard cock, "There's no point in lying, Natsu. You're getting horny towards me," he said as he starts licking the cock from the balls to the head.

"Ah...Gajeel," Natsu whimpered.

"Admit it. You're in love with me," Gajeel whispered to Natsu. "I'm not," Natsu said and soon Gajeel began to lick Natsu's cock once more, causing him to moan once more. Gajeel later undresses Natsu and soon starts undressing himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Natsu whispered as he turned away from Gajeel.

"Okay, guess we're gonna have to do this hard way," Gajeel said as he got closer to Natsu and gives him the most tender and passionate kiss. Natsu couldn't help but enjoy the kiss Gajeel is giving him. Gajeel breaks up the kiss and starts playing with Natsu's nipples, making Natsu let out a small groan. "Yes, let it out, Natsu," Gajeel said. "So sexy."

Gajeel goes down a starts licking Natsu's cock and later starts sucking it, causing Natsu to groan louder. "Ga..jeel..," Natsu slurred out as his cock starts spurting a little seed on Gajeel's face.

Gajeel licks the seed from his face, "_You taste so good_," he thought as he starts to feel his cock getting hard. He smirked once more and turns Natsu around, making him lay on his stomach.

"Now, I'm gonna give you another chance...admit you're in love with me," Gajeel said.

"Over my dead body..." Natsu panted.

"Alright then," Gajeel said as he began to wet Natsu's ass-hole with his spit and puts his cock inside. He starts thrusting and thrusting, causing the bed to rock and Natsu to moan and groan.

"Moan for me, Natsu. Moan for me!" Gajeel exclaimed as the thrusting started to do faster and faster for a couple of minutes. Natsu kept on groaning and groaning until... "Gajeel...I think I'm going to..." the Fire Wizard said until he screamed and large loads of seed began to spurt out.

Gajeel smirked as he slowly takes his cock out and seed began to come out of Natsu's ass. Natsu panted as he turned around as his cock was covered with seed. "You win, Gajeel," he said. "I am in love with you."

"What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm in love with you," Natsu said once more and Gajeel smiled, "You really are brainless," he said with a laugh. "Shut up!" Natsu said as he started blushing. Gajeel laughed once again and looked at Natsu's seed covered cock.

"I'll clean it up for you," he said and starts licking the seed off of the pink-haired Wizard's cock. He walks up to Natsu, opened his mouth, and poured the seed from his mouth into Natsu's, which later turned into a wet kiss. They later break the kiss.

"I love you Natsu," Gajeel said to his rival-turned-lover and Natsu didn't say a word. He just turned away.

Gajeel smiled and starts to cuddle with Natsu, holding him tight. Natsu in the other hand didn't say anything or moved, he just lets Gajeel hug him until they fell asleep. Hours had passed and Natsu wakes up and he was still on his bed and was dressed. He held his head, "Just a dream," he said as he gets up from his bed and looked at the window as the sun began to set in the sky.

Natsu lets out a sigh until he feels something touching his cock, causing him to jerk a bit. He turns around and there he saw Gajeel standing right behind him. "Gajeel!" he cried as he blushed.

"You're getting hard, baby," Gajeel said in a sexual tone.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu exclaimed as he backed away from Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer walked up towards Natsu and starts to stroke his face. "I'm here to thank you for our pleasant time...and thank you for telling me that you love me," he said.

"Wait! Since when did I said that I loved you?!" Natsu gawked.

"Hours ago, remember?" Gajeel asked. Natsu starts to remember what had happened that moment when Gajeel came into his home and then groaned, "_Oh...it wasn't a dream_," he thought.

"You don't remember everything, do you?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Natsu said as he turned away from his rival/lover. Gajeel soon wraps his arms around Natsu, "Natsu, there's no need to hide it anymore. Now that I know why you are acting weird, we can finally quit this rival gig," he whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I wanna be with you...no matter what," Gajeel said as he unzips Natsu's pants, revealing the Dragon Slayer's large cock. He wets the cock with his spit and starts stroking it. "Ah...Gajeel," Natsu whimpered.

"I wanna play with you, sleep with you, and make you happy," Gajeel whispered as he licks Natsu's ear and starts nibbling it while stroking his cock.

"Ah. Ah!" Natsu whimpered.

"I wanna be your boyfriend, Natsu," Gajeel said as he strokes Natsu's cock faster and faster, making Natsu groan louder and louder.

"I'm...gonna...CUM!" Natsu screamed as large loads of seed starts spurting out, making him breathe heavily. But then he turned to Gajeel after he heard him say "boyfriend", "You want to be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, baby. I do," Gajeel said.

"But this is so sudden," Natsu said.

"I know, but I'm tired of hiding my feelings, Natsu," Gajeel said as he hugged Natsu tighter. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel. I love you with all my heart."

Natsu couldn't believe what he's hearing. Gajeel Redfox, a tough ex-member of the Phantom Lord saying that he want's to start a relationship with him after being forced to tell him that he was in love with him. He's even more shocked that Gajeel ever had these kind of feelings. "Gajeel, we barely even know each other," Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't care. I want to be in your life, no one else's," Gajeel said. . "Gajeel..." Natsu said softly, even though he was still shocked and confused.

"I love you," Gajeel answered once more.

"I-I-I love you too, Gajeel," Natsu answered back as he felt his heart pound and melt at the same time while starting to blush. Gajeel got closer to Natsu and gives him a long passionate kiss. The two fell onto the bed and broke the kiss. "Sexy," Gajeel said as he stroked Natsu's cheek. Natsu couldn't help but smile. Gajeel kisses Natsu once more and cuddled with him as the evening turns into night.

**END...**

**All right, that's the story! This happens to be my first ever Fairy Tail yaoi fic. Tell me what you think. But NO flaming or homophobic slurs.**

*Spots Natsu and Gajeel kissing*

**Okay…. ***Backs away slowly*


End file.
